


American Beauty. American Psycho

by SophisticatedCat



Series: Some Sort of SteveBucky Au Series [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hipsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Punk, Blow Jobs, Canon Disabled Character, Hipster Steve Rogers, Kissing, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Punk Bucky Barnes, hipster steve who acts like a typical punk and punk bucky who is a total sweetheart, lots of cute kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophisticatedCat/pseuds/SophisticatedCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's appearance is nothing short of intimidating: long hair, piercings, black clothes that are leather and torn. </p><p>But he'd rather just water his succulents and help old ladies with their shopping than cause any real trouble. </p><p>Until he meets Steve, the hipster: all plaid and small and angry.</p><p>Steve gets in fights, gets in trouble, and has more courage than brawn.</p><p>This fic is a journey through their relationship, from first meeting, to first going out, to first actual date, to a blowjob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	American Beauty. American Psycho

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on my favorite super-specific au. I just decided that it'd be great if Steve looked like a hipster but was the first to get into fights, argue with strangers and be an overall punk. Bucky would look like a more typical punk, but be more reserved than Steve. 
> 
> Basically, modern post-Winter Soldier Bucky and pre-serum Steve.
> 
> Things to note: Josie's, the bar in Daredevil, is now a coffeeshop. Luke's is still a bar in this universe.

Bucky’s getting incredibly antsy in the apartment. Him and Natasha are sitting on their small sofa, watching How It’s Made. 

Usually the show has Bucky’s full attention, but tonight he taps his fingers against the arm of the sofa impatiently. He just has to do something. He can feel his breath quicken, his heart start to pound, and that familiar swirling pool of thoughts start to take hold. With a clench of his jaw, he tries to pull himself out of his head.

“I’m going for a walk.” He finally tells Natasha, talking a little too fast. He stands up, gives her a kiss on the forehead, and grabs his leather jacket as he steps out of their small apartment.

Natasha simply waves him goodbye, eyes still on the tv. She’s used to Bucky’s restlessness by now. Once Bucky's out of their room, he practically runs down the stairs and out the front door. The cooling evening air pushes a wave of relief through Bucky's body. He focuses on calming his breathing.

It’s been dark for at least an hour now, and the air is cool on Bucky’s face. It’s been really rainy this spring, so the damp pavement reflects the lights from the bars and restaurants that line both sides of the street. 

Bucky loves walks around his neighborhood. He rarely steps into any of the businesses, he just likes to wander aimlessly, taking in the beauty of the streets at night.

Bucky is passing by the alley next to Luke’s bar when he hears the distinct sound of a fist cracking into the side of somebody's skull. Bucky feels his breath hitch and, before he can think about it, he’s walking down the dark alley to investigate. 

There are three guys who look comically goon-ish. They’re all wearing near-identical black leather jackets and dark jeans. The three goons are standing,backs to Bucky. There’s a small plaid-clad heap on the ground at their feet. As Bucky steps forward, the shortest goon gets into a fighting stance as the plaid heap stands up. The plaid-clad man is, quite frankly, very small and very pissed off. He has blond hair that flops onto his eyebrows, and is wearing a plaid shirt that’s too big on him and dark skinny jeans. Blood runs from a small cut on his hairline, and his knuckles are bloodied. This guy can’t be 90 pounds soaking wet. Bucky assumes the kid is only a year or two younger than him, maybe 20 or 19.

“You had enough yet?” the apparent ring-leader asks the pissed off tiny hipster. 

“I can do this all day.” Bucky is shocked at how low and confident the small plaid guy’s voice is. 

Just as the head goon steps forward, Bucky shouts.

“Hey!” _Yeah that’s intimidating,_ Bucky thinks.

The three men turn around to look at the source of the shout. The three goons and the little guy’s eyes widen at the sight of him.

It takes a moment for Bucky to remember that he tends to have this effect on people. He’s not a small man, standing at almost 6 feet tall and quite muscular. He’s wearing black boots, torn-up black jeans, a black Dead Kennedy’s cut-off and a black leather jacket. One hand is noticeably made of inky-black metal plates. He has permanent dark bags under his eyes. 

They’d never guess, from his outfit, long unwashed hair, and silver rings in his face that this kid has been in only a couple serious fights in his life.

Despite his appearance and military training, Bucky’s never really been one for fighting in alleyways.

And it's certainly not what he’d had in mind when he left his apartment a few minutes ago.

Bucky steps forward, fists up. The goons step forward and, before he can register what’s going on, Bucky is kneeing one goon in the gut, another gets a punch to the nose, and Bucky feels knuckles bash into the side of his head. 

It’s all noise and adrenaline. After what feels like hours but can’t have been more than a couple minutes, two of the goons are on the ground. Bucky looks up to the blond (who at some point at joined the brawl) and smiles. Just as the plaid kid smiles back, Bucky feels a knee crash into his back. He goes down like a sack of shit, hitting the pavement with his knees and hands. 

Bucky just starts to collect himself off of the pavement when he hears a terrible crack. The tiny blond is stepping away from the brick wall of the alley, stretching his jaw. 

“You little shit.” the goon says, drawing his hand back to punch the little guy. 

Bucky reaches a hand out and pulls, hard, on the goon’s leg. The guy goes down awkwardly, landing on his palms and face on the pavement. The guy is groaning and starts to collect himself off of the pavement. 

Bucky stands up, shakes out his arms, and holds a hand out to the other man. 

“Let’s get out of here before they get up.” 

The little guy stumbles awkwardly but smiles at Bucky. Apparently his head is swimming from the blow to the wall. Bucky wraps an arm around his shoulders to help him keep his balance, and the pair leave the alley. As they walk, Bucky becomes increasingly aware of how much of him is touching the little guy. The little guy is warm and leaves Bucky's skin tingling pleasantly where they meet. 

Once they’re out of the alley, The little guy turns toward Bucky. The little guy runs his tongue along a split in his lip before opening his mouth to speak. “I’m Steve, by the way.” 

“James Barnes.” Bucky replies. “My friends call me Bucky.”

“I’ve got to go back into Luke’s. Somebody I gotta check on.” Steve tells Bucky, stepping out of Bucky’s arm but stumbling awkwardly. 

“I’ll help you. Don’t need you passing out in the gutter.” Bucky teases half-serious. He wraps his arm around Steve’s shoulders again.

They walk into the bar. It’s an old fashioned place, dirty, red-lit and smelling of booze. Steve guides Bucky up to a woman sitting at the bar, surrounded by a couple for other women that Bucky doesn't know.

"Are you alright? I hope I didn’t make you too uncomfortable by pretending to be your boyfriend.” Steve addresses the brunette sitting. 

“No. Thanks for your help, they were total creeps.” The woman has a thick accent, probably from Eastern Europe somewhere. She hugs Steve, “Did they hit you?" She gingerly touches the cut on Steve's head, "Oh my god I’m so sorry!”

“Nah, I’m fine. I’m just wanted to help.” Steve smiles, and he means it. Steve seems legitimately fine with getting his ass kicked if it means helping somebody else. 

Steve and Bucky kindly turn down the girl’s offer to buy them drinks. Steve stumbles out of the bar, without Bucky’s arm to hold him up, but with Bucky following closely behind. 

“Do you have somebody to watch you. I don't think you should go to sleep for a few hours if you have a concussion.” Bucky asks as they step onto the sidewalk outside of the bar.

Steve replies, “Yeah, I’ve got a roommate. After living with me for a few months, he’s basically an expert in first-aid.” 

“I’m still going to insist on walking you home.” Bucky tries not to sound pushy, but Steve seems like his courage and confidence could easily get him in trouble.

“Yeah, I live just up the block.” Steve and Bucky walk side by side on the sidewalk, both limping slightly as the adrenaline wears off and the soreness kicks in. Bucky notices that Steve keeps gingerly touching his cheekbone. He'll be sporting a hell of a shiner tomorrow.

They chat comfortably for several minutes as they walk. Bucky learns that Steve is an art student. He likes tattoos and old music. Steve is also 21 and, from the sounds of it, frequently gets thrown out of bars for being in fights. Steve seems to get into a lot of fights all over the place. The kid has a mouth and serious passion for standing up for others.

“This one’s mine.” Steve and Bucky stop at a brick building with a florist shop on the bottom floor and apartments above. Bucky's sad that the conversation hass ended, but relieved that Steve lives in his neighborhood. Maybe they'll see each other around. 

“Can I get your number, so you can text me when you’re not in a coma tomorrow?” Bucky asks, trying to put on his most flirtatious smile...failing miserably and grinning like a dope at Steve. When Steve doesn't answer immediately, the split second of silence is overwhelming. Bucky hopes he hasn't overstepped a boundary.

“Yeah, give me your phone.” Steve types his name and number in. Bucky exhales, not realizing he'd been holding his breath. Steve gives Bucky one last smile and ‘thank you’ then he disappears into the building. 

Bucky smiles like a dork all the way home. It’s not every day you meet a cute little hipster who beats up creeps. There's something incredible about Steve. Bucky wants desperately to learn more about him.

Natasha, of course, notices Bucky’s goofy smile and slight limp as soon as he sets foot in the door. “Somebody’s had an interesting night.”

“Yeah.” He runs a nervous hand through his long hair. “Just got in a fight in an alley.”

“That’s my boy.” Natasha replies, smiling up at her friend.

Bucky sits on the edge of their bathtub as Natasha cleans up the cuts on Bucky’s hand. He tells Natasha about the scrappy little hipster, the goons, and the girl in the bar. She smiles as Bucky goes on about the strange kid he's just met in the strangest way. 

Before he goes to bed that night he texts Steve. 

_Text me when you wake up, assuming you’re still alive -Bucky_

* * *

The ding of Bucky’s phone wakes him up.

_I’m awake and by my most educated guesses alive._

_That’s good. I’d feel terrible if the first number I’ve gotten in ages belonged to a dead guy._

Bucky hopes he isn’t being too creepy. He’s relieved when his phone dings a couple seconds later.

_It’s not gay if he’s dead._

_Not sure where I heard that. I think it’s from something. I don’t even get my own reference tbh_

Bucky giggles as he types a reply. _Did you just #nohomo necrophilia?_

_I'm concussed give me a break! :)_

_Anyway I think, for helping me kick some asshole ass, that I owe you a coffee._

Bucky smiles at the texts for a few moments before replying.

_Meet me at Josie’s in 45 minutes?_

Bucky watches the little gray dots until the reply comes in.

_See you then ;)_

Bucky gets up and gets dressed quickly. Embarrassed at how dirty his hair is, he throws it back in a little pony-tail at the nape of his neck. He pulls on last night’s black jeans and a black cut-off shirt that says ‘kill me’. The weather is supposed to be warm today, and his arms are really toned (not like he cares too much if Steve notices, it’d be nice if he would though), so he skips the jacket for today. He also has a couple of tattoos that he likes to show off. The red star on his left shoulder is the most obvious. He also has a black band that wraps around his forearm that he got when his dad died. After rubbing a saline soaked q-tip over the ring in his lip, the two in is eyebrow and the one in the cartilage of his ear, the pulls on his big boots and steps out the door of his apartment, leaving plenty of time to get to the coffeeshop before Steve will. 

The walk to Josie’s is a pleasant one. Some of the business owners are starting to set up their shops for the day. Along the way he notices an old woman struggling to carry two heavy bags of groceries from the local-food store to her apartment a couple blocks away. Bucky helps her out, carrying the bags the few blocks to the building, then up to her apartment. The trip winds up taking a good chunk of time because she decides invite him in to chat, telling him about how her grandkids are visiting this next week and she had to stock up on vegan-friendly foods. She laments that healthy food is so much more expensive than unhealthy food, and how classist and unfair that really is. She then gets back to talking about her grandkids and where her oldest is going to college and how her youngest is going to soccer camp in a couple weeks.

The woman is very friendly, and Bucky is glad to have helped her, but by the time he is able to excuse himself, he’s late for coffee.

That’s how 6 foot of exasperated punk kid wound up jogging down the street to Josie’s at 9 AM on a Sunday. Bucky stops just outside the door to catch his breath and try not to look too estranged. He tucks the loose strands of hair behind his ears. 

Steve is sitting patiently at a table by the window, a moleskine is propped up agains the table. Steve is apparently sketching with a pencil. He's wearing scuffed up boots, skinny jeans that hug his thin legs, and another oversized threadbare plaid shirt. A brown messenger bag sits on the table. Steve looks like the cutest hipster-in-a-coffeeshop stereotype Bucky has ever seen. Bucky feels a slight flutter in his stomach at the sight of Steve and gathers himself to step inside the small coffee shop. 

“Sorry I’m late.” Bucky doesn’t offer an explanation. He’s not sure if Steve would believe that he was held hostage by an old woman who really loves her grandkids and hates the classist implications of food prices. Bucky has a feeling that Steve would feel strongly about the classist implications of food prices.

“No problem.” Steve smiles and stands, tucking his moleskine into his messenger bag. The two walk to the counter to order their coffee.

Steve orders an Americano and one of their breakfast sandwiches. Typical. Bucky orders a dark-chocolate mocha and a blueberry muffin. 

Steve pays for both of them, which immediately makes Bucky guilty for ordering a fancier coffee. To alleviate the guilt, Bucky leaves a hardy tip in the jar and the two sit down to eat their breakfasts. 

Their conversation is comfortable, centering around their favorite coffee places in the neighborhood. After a few minutes Bucky notices that Steve has glanced at his left arm three times now. The arm is pretty obvious. It’s normal flesh until just above the elbow, where it’s constructed of black metal plates. Sometimes it whirs when he moves it.  
“It’s fake, obviously. Like a robot arm basically” Bucky states. He’s used to the questions by now, so he can answer them before they’re asked. "It's all wired into my nervous system, so I can move it and it kind of has feeling."

“How’d you lose your arm?” Steve asks. Although it’s one of the normal questions, Bucky is shocked that Steve doesn't walk around it, he asks it confidently and with genuine interest, not the typical morbid fascination.

“IED. I joined the military right out of high school. 2 years into my tour in Afghanistan and it happened. Two kids I barely knew were killed, I lost an arm. I'm lucky to be in as good of shape as I am.” He tells the story the way he’s always told it. Honest, brief, unemotional. As if on cue the metal plates lift and reset themselves. Usually people get freaked out when the plates do that. Steve looks up at Bucky with those big, blue, wonderful eyes. “I’m sorry.” Steve offers. Bucky is once again shocked at how genuine he is. “Must have been rough.”

“Yeah. I’d be lying if I said it wasn’t really difficult for a long time. Some folks out of Wakanda fashioned me this experimental prosthesis. I get regular counseling and here I am, living with a friend and going to college in the fall.” Bucky sips his coffee when he's done talking. The sweetness calms his nerves. 

“Congrats on college! What are you going into?” Steve asks. 

“I’m thinking psychology.” Bucky replies. “Sam and I have talked about it and we’re in similar boats: wanting to help people from our experiences with trauma. I think maybe I’ll work for the VA or something, at least part time. Sam's been doing some great things with the VA. Maybe I can do that. ” Bucky’s shocked at how much his tone has changed. Usually these conversations are dry and rehearsed, but he feels comfortable talking to Steve.

“I’ll think you’ll do great. Steve smiles at Bucky. Bucky smiles back, and the punk and the hipster flirt over coffee for two more hours. 

* * *

“You’re in deep, James.” Natasha warns. She’s in the shower before work. Bucky is putting on his eyeliner in the bathroom mirror. The bathroom door is open to let out the steam from the shower. Usually Bucky would give Natasha her privacy, but today they needed to talk.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.” Bucky is shocked at how high-pitched and obviously-lying his voice sounds.

“Exhibit a: you are putting on eyeliner before going out on a date. I've never known you to go on an old fashioned 'date' either. I've seen you go to bars to pick people up, maybe meet them a couple times for drinks and casual fucking, but never an actual Lady and The Tramp spaghetti eating date. Anyway, I have never, in all my years knowing you, seen you put on eyeliner for anything less than an encounter of the sexual kind.” Natasha shuts off the water and wraps a towel around her as she steps out of the shower. 

“Exhibit b: You have gone out on cutesy coffee dates with Steve every Sunday for two months now.”

Bucky finishes his makeup and turns to face Natasha as she continues. 

“Exhibit c: When you are not having coffee with said Steven G. Rogers or texting him or going on walks with him or being arrested at a protest with him, you are talking about him.” 

“The protest was all his fault and a total misunderstanding.” Bucky shoots defensively. 

Natasha gives him an Exasperated Look. "That's not the point." She sighs

“You’re saying I’m obsessed?” Bucky offers.

“I’m saying you need to kiss that little twink before you drive me crazy with your pining.” Natasha grabs both of Bucky’s arms affectionately to punctuate her point. 

“You know I want to do more than just kiss him.” Bucky smiles wickedly at his friend. 

“You do what you need to do, just text me if you’re coming here so I can hide at Matthew’s until you’re done making sweet love in our apartment.” Natasha winks at him before leaving the bathroom. 

Bucky shouts across their apartment to Natasha as she walks away, "And I can't believe you referred to Steve as a twink!"

Bucky puts away his eyeliner. He walks into his room to water the succulents that line his windows before putting on his leather jacket and heading out of the apartment. 

Bucky takes a bus to the restaurant. When Steve suggested they go somewhere nice, Bucky was immediately apprehensive. When Steve suggested they go on an actual date to a nice restaurant, Bucky was elated to go.

Bucky's immediate apprehension was that he never fit into situations like fancy dinner dates. He was all grease and patches. Bucky also worried his very demeanor seemed to scream 'I love giving blowjobs.'

He tried to dress up for Steve though. He skipped out on his usual slogan t-shirt and opted instead for a plain black button up shirt. No tie, top two buttons open. He has the sleeves rolled up, exposing his metal forearm and the single black band tattooed around the flesh forearm. He puts on a few rings and keeps in his usual face jewelry. Bucky also wears his hair down. Since he started hanging out with Steve, he's been better about washing his hair and making sure it smells nice.

Bucky focuses on calming his breathing as he steps off the bus and walk the few blocks to the restaurant. After swallowing his last gulp of fear, Bucky walks into the restaurant.

It's not busy in the way his favorite bars or Josie's were busy: there wasn't a ton of noise or a growling espresso machine. The couples and business groups at tables chatter pleasantly and quietly. Bucky's face immediately reddens; he feels that everybody is looking at him and realizing how out of place he is. 

A thin arm waving in his peripheral pulls Bucky out of the terrible daydream. Steve is seated at a table, smiling broadly at his date. Steve dressed up a bit too. He's wearing a soft off-white button up shirt, untucked, with dark blue skinny jeans and a not-too-scuffed up pair of boots. Bucky can't help but notice how the low warm light of the restaurant make Steve look radiant. 

Bucky smiles back at him and approaches the table. 

Steve, being a proper gentleman, stands up and pulls Bucky's chair out for him before sitting down and picking up his menu. 

"How'd you find this place?" Bucky asks, amazed. Servers are wearing tuxes, champaign is brought out and placed in fancy ice-bowl things, and people actually pay attention to all the silly little etiquette rules that Bucky is pretty sure he's forgotten. 

"My mom liked to bring us here for special occasions. It was always a kind of treat, to commemorate something great. Well, her idea of what was great. I remember we came here after I came out to her. Said we were celebrating." Steve smiles as he recalls his mother. Steve's told Bucky about his parents before, about how his father was killed overseas before he could remember and his mother got sick just as Steve was finishing high school.

The server takes their orders. They opt out of getting any wine, an the pair wait, conversing comfortably as they have these past few weeks. 

Bucky notices an older man with salt and pepper hair and a grumpy demeanor turn to look at Steve and Bucky if they laugh too loud or say something too flirtatious. The man is seated at a table with a woman, probably his wife, and they lean in to talk in hushed tones. Bucky initially writes it off as his own paranoia. He's not going to let his fear of a stranger ruin this evening. 

The food arrives and the pair dig in. Bucky ordered a linguini, immediately regretting having to eat noodles on a date in a nice restaurant. After a bit Steve asks if he can try some of Bucky's food, which was typical. Steve never just ate or drank whatever he ordered, he had to sample everything on the table. 

Bucky wonders momentarily what the logistics of a Lady and The Tramp spaghetti kiss are, but instead opts to roll some noodles on a fork and feed Steve. 

Steve could have made this moment incredibly sexy by moaning or something. Instead he opts to eat the noodles then drop is jaw in a dorky-shocked face. "That's amazing. My life didn't make sense until I ate that. Thank you, Bucky, you have shed light on an area of my life that was previously dark and cold." Steve knows how dorky he is and smiles at Bucky after his rant. The pair giggle like children. 

Bucky notices the grumpy man pull a server aside to tell her something. He tries to ignore why this man is bugging him and instead asks to try Steve's food. Steve smiles wickedly before unceremoniously standing up, grabbing Bucky's shirt, leaning them in to meet halfway across the table (which requires some awkward half-standing) and kissing him gently on the lips. 

As they both sit down, Bucky notices that Steve is blushing intensely. Bucky tries to calm his racing heartbeat. It's not a bad racing, he actually feels quite pleasant. Bucky's just afraid that his heart might actually leap out of his chest and land on Steve's plate.

The server walks up to Steve and whispers something in his ear. Steve's smile is gone, and replaced with The Look: The Look Steve gets whenever shit is about to go down.

"If he has a problem with us, I think he should leave." Steve is getting frustrated and the server is too. 

_Oh no._ Bucky thinks. 

Steve reassures the server before standing up and walking toward the grumpy man. 

"I'm more than willing to comply to your wishes, sir. I was just wondering: do we bother you because we're kissing or because we're two men kissing?"

Bucky looks at Steve intensely. "Steve." He warns under his breath.

Steve hears him and looks from the increasingly grumpy man to Bucky. Steve's eyes are intense, angry and Bucky is sure his are downright pathetic right now. Steve's gaze softens, and his tense shoulders and clenched fists relax. 

Steve gives the grumpy man a pointed look as Bucky grabs his hand and the two walk away. Bucky knows that Steve would love to put this man in his place, but he prefers to avoid that situation tonight. Steve's intentions are good, but Bucky wants to avoid a fist-fight on their first real date.

The pair casually gather their things, walk to the front to pay their bill, and leave the restaurant.

As they walk, Bucky speaks up, "I hope that guy was actually an asshole, not just anti PDA."

"I think it had to do with us being two men. He kissed the woman he was with several times. Not to mention a whole bunch of couples around us were kissing throughout the meal." Steve replies.

Bucky, reassured, takes this opportunity and slips his right hand into Steve's left. They walk like this, in comfortable silence, Bucky's hand holding Steve's, until they reach the bus stop. 

They wind up in Steve's apartment. Apparently his roommate is out. The two order pizza from a local place up the street and sit comfortably on either side of Steve's sofa. The casual comfort of the apartment is much more Bucky's speed. The restaurant was nice, but this is perfect. 

Bucky is laughing at something Steve said when Steve leans over and wipes the corner of Bucky's mouth with his thumb. He freezes, thumb in the air in front of Bucky, eyes wide. 

"You had some stuff." Steve's voice is uncharacteristically quiet now. Bucky leans forward and sucks Steve's thumb into his mouth. Bucky pulls back gently, leaving Steve wide eyed. 

"Can I kiss you again?" Steve asks, his voice lower, more confident.

"Fuck yeah." Bucky says before leaning in for a kiss. 

This kiss is better than the one at the restaurant. Bucky's hands are at Steve's waist pulling him in. It's hot and soft. It isn't too long before Bucky is impatiently running his tongue along Steve's soft lower lip. Steve moves one hand to the back of Bucky's head and lets him in with a slight groan at the back of his throat. Bucky continues the open mouthed kisses, slowing to start kissing down Steve's thin neck. Steve is leaning back now as Bucky works down his neck, leaving gentle open mouthed kisses along the way. 

Just as Steve moves to undo the buttons on his shirt, the doorbell rings. Frustrated as hell, Bucky stands up, opens the door and sees an acne faced pizza delivery guy. He pulls a 50 out of his wallet, shoves it in the guy's hand, grabs the pizza boxes and slams the door yelling 'Keep the change!' at the confused kid on the other side. 

Thoroughly frustrated, Bucky drops the pizza boxes on the coffee table and goes back to Steve, who is sitting up on the sofa an taking of his shirt. Bucky follows suit, for the first time regretting wearing a shirt with so many buttons. Steve is very thin, his ribs visible above the flat expanse of his stomach. He has the black outline of a triangle tattooed above the crook of his left elbow. A spread of flowers stretches from the top of his right shoulder to about halfway down his bicep. Bucky realizes he's never seen Steve in less than a t shirt and a button up shirt. He takes it all in. Judging by Steve's wide eyes, he's taking in Bucky as well. Bucky has a lot more tattoos than Steve: the black band around his forearm, the small black widow hourglass on his right ribs, a red star on the flesh shoulder above his artificial arm, and two sparrows at his hips flying toward each other. Bucky would also be lying if he claimed he wasn't very proud of his muscular chest and abs.

Bucky sits on the sofa, and Steve semi-shoves him down so he's lying on his back. The armrest of the sofa is kind of uncomfortable, but Bucky is immediately distracted by Steve straddling his hips. He's running fascinated hands over Bucky's chest and belly. Steve softly kisses each nipple once, which makes Bucky arch up slightly toward Steve's mouth. Steve moves back to Bucky's lips, kissing him open mouthed and needy. 

Steve slides a hand down toward the top of Bucky's jeans. Bucky pulls away from Steve's mouth and simply says "No. Not tonight." Steve sits up, still straddling Bucky.

Bucky is suddenly embarrassed, "We can't have sex on the first date, that would be too typical." Steve wraps both arms around Bucky's neck which renews the larger man's confidence. "Besides, I need an excuse to take you out again."

Steve smiles at that. They continue kissing for awhile longer. The kisses are soft, sweet, largely exploratory for now. Eventually they separate and Steve puts on an old t shirt. He has nothing big enough for Bucky, so Bucky stays shirtless. The pair grab the pizza boxes. Steve sits in the corner of the sofa, Bucky curled up next to him. They eat pizza and watch How It's Made and talk for hours. 

When Bucky wakes up, His head is on Steve's lap. He's curled up so his face is in Steve's thin belly. 

It's Sunday, so they have plans to get coffee at 9. Bucky looks at the clock and it's already 8:30. He gets an idea. With one hand, Bucky lifts up Steve's shirt, exposing his bellybutton. Bucky leans in and gives Steve a huge wet raspberry right above his naval. Steve jolts awake, realizes what's going on, and the two start laughing at each other.

"Coffee?" Steve asks sleepily. 

"Coffee."

The two walk, hand in hand to Josie's for regular coffee date. _It's an actual date now_ Bucky thinks, elated. It's so comfortable like this, walking through their neighborhood early in the morning, warm hands wrapped around each other. Sometimes Bucky swings their arms back and forth, making Steve giggle. Bucky decides that he loves making Steve giggle. In the months since they've met, summer has reached its peak. With every passing minute it gets hotter and hotter. By the afternoon it'll be stifling. The flowers and plants that hang from apartment balconies are in full bloom, the white-yellow sunlight illuminates everything. It's a beautiful day. 

They get to Josie's and order their usual. Bucky feels the change in the air. Whatever slight tension Bucky experienced in their first coffee dates is gone. There's no holding back, he touches Steve, they hold hands and even share a couple of chaste kisses.

During a comfortable silence Bucky catches himself staring out of the window at the neighborhood he loves so much. 

"Can I draw you?" Steve asks, pulling his moleskine and pencils from his bag. 

"Yeah. Um...what do you want me to do?" Bucky asks, both flattered and nervous at the offer.

"Just sit there, look out the window like you were. I like the light source...and your face." Steve smiles reassuringly at Bucky. Bucky smiles back before looking back out the window, watching the world outside. There is a couple walking their dog and holding hands. Bucky wonders if Steve would like to have a dog. When they've been walking before, Steve has stopped to pet other people's dogs. Bucky imagines them like the women walking down the street with their dog. Steve and Bucky, holding hands and walking a puppy. Bucky imagines that they'd walk to the florist that's on the bottom floor of Steve's building. He imagines buying Steve flowers. He'd get blue ones to match Steve's eyes. He really needs to buy Steve flowers.

After awhile Bucky is pulled from his daydreams by Steve letting him know he can relax. 

Bucky excuses himself to get Steve's Americano refilled while Steve finishes some last shading on the drawing. When he returns to the table, Steve offers him to see the drawing.

It's beautiful. Bucky is looking at himself, perfectly captured in black and grey. He's pretty sure that Steve dramatized the lighting to bring out Bucky's profile. He also realizes just how much last night's eyeliner has smudged all around his eyes. The drawing is great, and he tells Steve so. Steve, of course, blushes and thanks Bucky for posing.

* * *

One Year Later

Bucky wakes sleepily. The early morning sun falls in rays across his face. A single, thin warm arm is flung across his chest. Bucky glances over to Steve's sleeping face. Steve sleeps ridiculously. His mouth is hanging open and he's snoring a little bit. Bucky thinks it's the most adorable thing he's ever seen. Part of Bucky wants to wake Steve up to go to Josie's for some coffee. 

Josie's has become one of their favorite spots. It's where they first went out, where Steve helped Bucky register for classes (he'd felt foolish being 21 and registering for freshman classes, but Steve assured him it'd be fine. He was right). It's where they'd spent countless hours studying next to each other, and Steve had done most of his sketchbook work of Bucky in that cafe. 

Looking at Steve's sleeping form, Bucky decides against Josie's. Bucky turns to his side and lays there, tracing small circles on Steve's hip. Steve wakes up a few minutes later with a couple of sleepy blinks. 

"Morning, hon." Steve says, his voice low and gravely.

"Morning." Bucky smiles at the smaller man before leaning in for an early morning kiss. 

"Ew, morning breath." Steve teases when they pull apart. 

"Fine. If you don't want a good morning blow-job that's up to you." Bucky taunts. Steve's eyes widen and he tells Bucky to at least go brush his teeth first. Bucky smiles, kisses Steve quickly before running to Steve's bathroom to brush his teeth. Steve stretches in the bed and sits up against the headboard, sheets pooled at his waist. Both of the men are almost naked, having slept in their boxers.

Bucky flops onto the bed stomach first, next to Steve. He straddles Steve's waist and extends both arms on either side of Steve's torso. Bucky leans in for a kiss. They've gotten better at this. Bucky knows how to pull little squeaks and groans out of Steve, and Steve loves to tease Bucky. Bucky is possessive, immediately exploring Steve's hot, wet mouth with his practiced tongue. The kiss heats up as both men wake up. Steve starts grabbing at Bucky kisses a trail down Steve's throat and places a couple of hot kisses along his collar bone, soliciting a moan. Bucky grinds his hips into Steve's, rubbing his erection into Steve's. Steve groans at the friction.

Bucky shoves the sheets out of his way impatiently. He puts a strong hand at the small of Steve's back and starts kissing down Steve's belly. He nips and sucks on Steve's hipbones for a few moments. Steve starts to arch up into the kisses, growing impatient. Finally, Bucky has worked his way down to his prize. Bucky would be lying if he said he didn't like sucking dick. In fact, he loves sucking Steve off.

He mouths the wet spot Steve's cock is leaving in his boxers. Steve's dick twitches at the sudden heat of Bucky's mouth. Bucky slowly peels down Steve's blue boxers and let's Steve's erection spring free. Bucky spreads Steve's pre-come over his dick with his hand, gives him a couple of slow jerks, them lowers his mouth. At first, he gently sucks the head, teasing Steve. When Bucky pulls off with a wet pop and looks to Steve, the smaller man is focusing intently on Bucky, pupils blown and mouth gaping slightly. Bucky giggles before going back down, taking Steve about halfway. He starts working his head back and forth on Steve's cock, jerking the base off with his right hand. Steve's pre-come is bitter on Bucky's tongue, but he loves the taste of Steve. 

Steve arches into Bucky then. When Steve's hands grip tightly on Bucky's hair, Bucky takes it as his cue. He swallows Steve down to the base. He glances up to Steve's face as he pulls his head back. Steve's eyes are closed his head thrown back and his mouth open wide. The smaller man groans weakly. Satisfied, Bucky gets back to work, swallowing Steve down then pulling back, just keeping the head in his mouth. It's wet and hot and filthy. Bucky flattens both hands on Steve's hips to pin him down. Normally he'd love to let Steve fuck his face, but this morning he just wants to pull Steve apart. Steve is blushing from his cheeks down his chest. A slight sheen of sweat makes his chest and forehead glisten in the soft sunlight from the window.

It doesn't take long before Steve's fists tighten in Bucky's hair, eliciting a moan from the brunet. 

"I'm gonna-" Steve's voice is wrecked with pleasure.

Bucky swallows Steve down one more time. Steve's hips thrust weakly up as hot streams of come shoot down Bucky's throat. Steve groans as he comes, panting slightly. Bucky pulls off slowly, relishing the taste of Steve for as long as possible. With a hand, Bucky wipes the spit off his chin and lips, and pulls himself up to lay next to Steve. 

Steve is panting slightly, turning to his boyfriend and smiling sleepily.

Bucky kisses him gently on the lips. Steve's voice is low and flirting when he finally speaks, "My turn."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
>  
> 
> [On Tumblr I've been doing a series of Aesthetic things titled Some Sort of SteveBucky AU. This fic is based on this aesthetic. Please check out my whole series of them.](http://enbybucky.tumblr.com/post/144657518249/some-sort-of-stevebucky-au-dirty-hipster-steve)
> 
>  
> 
> The title is a FOB song, typical. Friendly reminder that I cannot come up with titles. ever.  
> And, as always, un-beta'd!
> 
> This is also the first sexy-scene I've written in AGES. 
> 
>  
> 
> The 'gender roles are dead' shirt is an actual shirt on [flavnt.com](http://flavnt.com). 
> 
> I was struggling to think of how to incorporate Bucky's awesome metal arm as well as a tattoo without taking away the fact that he's canonically disabled and (in this AU) totally not in a situation to have sci-fi Russian dudes build him an arm. 
> 
> My depiction of the arm in this is based on the fanfic [Night Light](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1803658) by thebrotherswinchester here on AO3 as well as art by [inediblesushi](http://inediblesushi.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
